Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for wirelessly transmitting the CEC message specified in the HDMI standard. The Patent Document 1 discloses a method of determining a topology of a network including a master node and one or more slave nodes interconnected to each other using one-way data connection. The master node enables a node subsequent to the master node to use data, and each of the slave nodes reads data from a previous node. The read data includes information on a path from the master node to the slave node. There is disclosed an additional method of configuring a path by transmitting data from a slave node to all the nodes on a path via two-way data connection between the nodes. In a preferred embodiment, a home entertainment system using the HDMI is an appropriate network, and the network includes a presentation component (e.g., a television receiver) operable to function as a master node. In this case, the network nodes are connected to each other so as to set an HDMI code. The HDMI standard includes a DDC bus corresponding to the one-way data connection, and a CEC bus corresponding to the two-way data connection.    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-2005-528853-A.    Non-Patent Document 1: High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification, Version 1.1, HDMI Licensing, LLC, California in U.S.A., May 20, 2004.